No estás sola (Hetalia X Reader)
by AkakolovesHetalia
Summary: Por primera vez, todos los países se unen, ya que todos comparten un mismo amor: El que sienten por una chica con una historia desgarradora y dramática. Todo comenzado en una conferencia mundial, cuando Prusia dice "Este ha sido mi mejor error". El mundo la amará, la protegerá como su tesoro más preciado y lo más importante: Le hará saber, que nunca, nunca más estará sola.
1. Prólogo

**¡Estoy muy contenta! ¡Por fin ha llegado el día! –Salta por toda la habitación y canta Overflowing Passion a todo volumen-**

**Aiko: *nada más la mira y sonríe* ¿No vas a decirnos por qué festejas el 22-11?**

**Aparte que hoy es cumpleaños de mi tía y que iré a verla más tarde, recordamos que un día como hoy pero del año pasado pude por fin, alejarme de mi ex novio, olvidarme de todos los malos momentos que me hizo pasar. Y todo por haberme hecho una grosería muy grande. También pude comprender que los chicos van y vienen, y que ya llegará el momento donde el amor de mi vida vendrá...**

**Ahora que lo saben, vamos con la historia.**

**Ya saben las reglas de los HetaliaXReader, así que no me queda más remedio que decirles que Hetalia no me pertenece, sólo la historia y tú te perteneces a ti misma...**

* * *

_No vale la pena el sentirte así_

_Por esa persona que te hizo mal_

_Si tú eres alegre, ¿Por qué estás así?_

_No llores que estaré aquí para ayudar._

_Deja ya la tristeza, que no vale la pena,_

_No Llores Más Dulce niña_

_Yo sé que pronto volverás_

_A sonreír de nuevo,_

_No llores más niña linda…_

_Me duele que tú sufras esto en verdad_

_Si supieras porqué te darías cuenta_

_Deseo que muy pronto vuelvas a volar_

_Que seas libre y feliz mi amiga…_

_Es hora de volar muy lejos y ser muy feliz_

_No llores más dulce niña_

_Lo que más quiero sentir_

_Es tu sonrisa que irradia_

_Un resplandor de alegría._

_Me duele el verte así y quererte en silencio_

_Mientras tú sufres por otro_

_Que no te supo valorar_

_Pero estaré contigo_

_Yo siempre estaré contigo…_

* * *

Prólogo

Diciembre

Era una fría noche en la capital de (país), todo el mundo se reunirían en una gran conferencia mundial hoy mismo, la más grande del año. Poco a poco, la mesa se fue llenando de países, algunos con frío, otros con un poco de coraje, y unos pocos más con alegría, ya que casi se acercaba la Navidad y era una época perfecta, ya que por sólo una ocasión, no existían las, riñas, el odio, las peleas... Y eso entre comillas porque aún así varios países peleaban: como Francia e Inglaterra con America, Romano con Alemania...

Prusia suspiró sentándose en su silla correspondiente, al lado de Austria y Alemania. Él soñaba que por sólo una vez, no se peleara con nadie, y que el mundo se uniera como lo que eran: hermanos. Cierto, a él le encantaba discutir y pelear con su hermano menor y con Austria pero a veces extrañaba esos momentos que vivió junto a ellos. Por mucho que no lo demostrara y que prefiriera estar solo, el albino quería a todas las naciones, incluso a su aristócrata estúpido.

"Bien, esta conferencia mundial empieza ya" Alemania dijo, trayendo la mente de Prusia a la realidad. Discutieron por tres horas acerca de algunos problemas del mundo, cómo el calentamiento global, las guerras civiles en algunos países etc, etc etc. Sólo hubo dos recesos de quince minutos. A final de cuentas, dejaron esos problemas para la conferencia del día de mañana, donde asistirían unos niños de una prestigiosa escuela en ese mismo país.

Al terminar la conferencia mundial, Prusia se dirigió a las afueras del hotel. El país que organizó el evento no pensó en Prusia, alegando que ya no era más un país. Por lo tanto, no merecía cuarto; es más, trató de convencer a Alemania de que se quedara con él. No aceptó, por lo que el albino no tuvo más remedio que ir a pedir refugio con el resto de las naciones del mundo. Todas le dijeron que no podía, en especial Hungría y el resto de las chicas. Finalmente, el ojirojo tuvo que buscar un hotel por su propia cuenta, después de segundos de búsqueda encontró uno. Tuvo que pagar por su estancia ahí, pero prefería eso a tener que quedarse en la calle.

* * *

Mientras, en las afueras de esa misma ciudad, había una escuela para ricos, con todo y dormitorios incluidos. Era una escuela grande, y muy especial: Sólo los padres que tenían suficiente dinero (y que querían deshacerse de sus hijos) estudiaban allí. Lo bueno era que uno no llevaba uniforme ahí, pero sí había muchas críticas por cómo se vestía uno. Así como la forma de ser y los gustos. Los chicos pueden ser muy criticones a veces

Todos los cuartos tenían un baño y un escritorio. Los compartían dos personas, excepto uno: el tuyo. Estabas sola, ninguna compañera quería compartir habitación contigo. Quién sabe cómo le hacían, pero nunca compartías cuarto con alguna chica. Y no te podían poner con un chico, porque los cuartos tenían que ser compartidos por personas del mismo sexo. Y todo por una maldita "seguridad mejor"

Mientras hacías tu tarea de historia, recordaste lo que dijo tu tutora a tu grupo tres días antes:

_"Recuerden, en tres días nos marchamos a un gran salón porque vamos a ver una conferencia mundial que se llevará a cabo al norte de la capital (tu escuela estaba en el sur). Esto va a valer 20% de su calificación, así que les aconsejo que se lleven una libreta y su estuchera, así__ una maleta donde van a guardar una muda de ropa extra"_

_"¿Cómo para qué la otra ropa?" Dijo una de tus compañeras_

_"Porque la conferencia será en la tarde y terminará como a las once de la noche. Ya es muy tarde para que nos regresemos a la escuela. También es momento de que escojan a su compañero de cuarto de hotel, anoten en un papelito a su compañero y me lo entregan. Deben de ser de tu mismo sexo"_

La excursión sería mañana. Ya habías apartado tu cuarto, donde estarías sola como siempre. Intentaste llamar a cuanta chica pudiste, pero casualmente, todas ya tenían compañera. No te quedó más remedio que quedarte sola otra vez. También ya tenías tu maleta preparada con tu ropa, una libreta y tu estuchera.

Eran ya las once de la noche cuando finalmente acabaste tu tarea. Te metiste a bañar, donde dejaste que el agua caliente te envolviera completamente. Después de quince minutos de baño casi hirviendo, saliste y te pusiste tu intento de pijama, que era sólo un short y una blusa ligera.

Te recostaste en tu cama, esperando a que tu cabello se secara y sacaste tu laptop, te pusiste a ver una película que te recomendaron mientras a tu mente venían algunos recuerdos dolorosos que de inmediato trataste de sacar de tu cabeza; al mismo tiempo, peinabas tu cabello en una trenza más o menos bien hecha. Como a media película tus ojos querían cerrarse, y aunque trataste de luchar para que se quedaran abiertos, finalmente, el sueño te venció.

Te despertaste por la alarma de tu teléfono. Te cambiaste de ropa y te maquillaste, pensando que podrías conocer a un representante de equis país y no te gustaría que pensaran mal de ti.

Veinte minutos después, saliste de tu cuarto y te fuiste, esperando a que llegara el momento en el que se fueran a esa conferencia mundial. ¿Por qué estabas ansiosa? A ti siempre te habían gustado los países y habías estado interesada en las culturas de otros lugares.

A diferencia de otros días, las clases se pasaron muy rápido. Todas, incluyendo la de deportes y natación y a las seis de la tarde, ya estabas a bordo de un autobús que te llevaría al sur de la capital. Durante el camino pusiste tu música favorita y te quedaste dormida, los movimientos del autobús te arrullaban levemente. A tu lado estaba una chica que igual no era importante para los de la escuela. Era tu amiga, pero le correspondió estar en otro cuarto con otra y estaba en salones diferentes, y los cuartos debían ser compartidos con alguien de un mismo salón.

Dos horas más tarde, tu amiga te despertó, diciendo que ya habían llegaron a donde sería la conferencia mundial. No te molestaste en escuchar las instrucciones de tus maestros, sólo te imaginabas dentro de la conferencia, donde verías a varios países discutiendo acerca de los problemas mundiales. Estabas muy emocionada.

Los pasaron a uno de los balcones principales, donde te sentaste al lado de tu amiga y observaste todo cuidadosamente con una inmensa felicidad dentro de tu corazón. Viste de todo, pero bien portados los países, y eso no te lo esperabas. Tus compañeras te veían raro

* * *

Prusia POV

Ya eran las once de la noche. La conferencia fue lenta. O se me hizo lenta. West me dijo que unos niños de una buena escuela de (país) vendrían a ver la gran conferencia mundial y también me amenazó con no llevarme más con él si no me comportaba bien. Yo sólo estuve sentado en una de las sillas, muy alejado de la mesa donde discutían mis amigos, el resto de las naciones, y ese aristócrata estúpido.

Al salir, ya sabía que no había cuarto para mí. Traté de convencer a West otra vez para que me dejara quedarme a dormir en su habitación, pero me dijo NO. Me reprochó que me hubiera quedado en Alemania, pero de necio fui tras él. Le dije a España, pero Romano ya estaba con él. Pensé en decirle a Francia, pero algo en mí temía algo. Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con ese Austria, estaba seguro de que no duraría ni una hora con él.

(País) me habían dicho que había un cuarto en el hotel donde dormía un chico que no tenía compañero. Encantado, fui allá, sólo porque no quería dormirme en un hotel viejo. No es que sea tan avaro como ese aristócrata estúpido, pero yo quería comprarme un recuerdito de ese país.

Me metí al cuarto, y me acosté en mi cama y volteé a mi izquierda. No se si me equivoqué de cuarto, pero yo no vi a un niño acostado...


	2. Conocerte mejor

**El mismo día que iba a subir el primer capítulo no me dio tiempo, sólo el prólogo. Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (Creo que me clavé mucho con esta historia)**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Conocerte mejor

Prusia's POV

No es un niño, pensé yo. Sin hacer tanto ruido, me acerqué a la otra cama y levemente, destapé su rostro. Me quedé impactado; me había equivocado de cuarto: Era una chica, digamos que de unos quince años. Tenía un cabello (longitud), (color) y sobretodo, hermoso. Se veía tan linda cuando dormía, y de seguro se vería mejor cuando despertara y al fin pudiera ver sus ojos. Ya ni siquiera pensé en cambiarme de cuarto, prefería quedarme allí, a hacerle compañía a esta chica, ya que no quería dejarla sola y que alguien viniera a hacerle algo malo.

Cruzó por mi mente la idea de ir corriendo al cuarto de mis dos mejores amigos. Aunque ya estaba a gusto aquí, no podía quedarme callado. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a medio camino del cuarto de Francia una voz en mi interior me dijo que no lo hiciera, quizás temía que mis dos mejores amigos le hicieran algo terrible, conociéndolos, sí son capaces de hacerlo. En especial Francia. Ni modo, tengo que conocer yo mismo a esta hermosa chica.

Your POV

Pudiste sentir que alguien te quitaba la cobija de tu rostro, pero no abriste tus ojos, aunque el miedo recorría por tu cuerpo. Después ese alguien salió del cuarto y tú aprovechaste para cubrirte de nuevo tu rostro con la tibia cobija. Segundos más tarde, entró de nuevo al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Lo que me faltaba, ahora me hará algo, murmuraste de modo que esa persona no pudiera escucharte.

Te volvió a quitar la cobija de tu rostro, y te cachó con los ojos abiertos; ya no podías volver a hacer nada para cerrarlos. Entonces lo viste fijamente, era un chico de unos hermosos ojos color rubí, un cabello blanco platinado y una piel tan blanca. Era un albino.

"Hallo, soy el ASOMBROSO Prusia" él te dijo alegremente y casi gritando de una forma que podría despertar al resto de tus compañeros ¿Prusia? ¿Dónde he escuchado esto? pensaste

"H-Ho-Hola Prusia. Yo soy (nombre)"

"Wow, lindo nombre. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tengo 15 años" **(Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis: Perdonen si yo escogí la edad, pero la historia dice que tú eres menor de 18 años)****  
**

"15 años. Estás todavía pequeña. Eso es bueno, porque ya dirás cuando seas grande: ojalá fuera pequeña y sin preocupaciones"

"Jajaja, lo sé"

"Oye, no es por ser chismoso pero ¿Por qué estás tan sola en este cuarto? ¿No te da miedo que alguien pueda venir a lastimarte o a hacerte algo peor?

"No, ya me acostumbré a dormir sola. Siempre he vivido así desde que entré a mi escuela"

"Siempre, wow, eso debe ser duro"

"Sí, demasiado"

"Escuché que en la escuela a la que vas, asisten los niños con dinero y que sus padres los dejan ahí, o simplemente no tienen familia. ¿Es tu caso?"

"Sí, a mí me abandonaron en la escuela cuando yo tenía unos 12 años. Me dijeron que tenían que viajar a no se donde, pero nunca regresaron. Yo creo que me mintieron, creo que querrían deshacerse de mí." En tus ojos se empezaba a reflejar la tristeza

"¿Abandonarte en una escuela para deshacerse de ti? Eso no es nada asombroso"

"Lo sé. Y tengo unos tíos, pero no sé donde viven, ya que desde que he entrado a esta escuela, he perdido el contacto con mi mundo familiar."

"Pero... supongo que en tu escuela hay dormitorios. Creo que tienes algún compañero de cuarto ¿O acaso me equivoco?"

"Sí, nunca me han puesto un compañero de cuarto. Siempre he estado sola. Sola todos estos años"

"Todos estos años. ¿Tienes amigos?"

"Sí, tengo una, pero vamos en salones diferentes y yo no puedo compartir cuarto con ella porque los cuartos deben de ser compartidos por personas del mismo salón. Aparte, sus papás la vienen a recoger muy seguido, y es más, me mandó un mensaje diciendo que mañana no me buscara porque se iría a una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. Es por eso que estoy sola, y eso no me gusta" Casi sentiste las lágrimas cuando le dijiste eso a Prusia. No te atrevías a mirarlo, sabías que se burlaría de ti en cualquier momento. No fue así, sentiste como él te rodeaba con tus brazos y recargaste tu cabeza en su pecho mientras una lágrima brotó de uno de tus ojos.

"Pues mira (nombre), yo me quedo solo varias veces. Y eso es bueno porque no tienes que pelear con nadie. Pero igual a veces tengo miedo: Miedo a desaparecer solo"

"Yo igual temo desaparecer sola. Sin amigos, familia o un hombre que me quiera".

"Entre nosotros nos estamos entendiendo. Yo pensé que nunca iba a encontrar alguien que estuviera completamente solo. Yo por lo menos tengo a mi hermano West y a mis mejores amigos, pero tu..."

"Yo no tengo a nadie..."

"Lamento mucho lo que te está pasando" Te estrechó contra su pecho y con una mano empezó a acariciar tu pelo. "Esto es muy extraño, pero apenas nos conocemos y ya me estás empezando a preocupar. Te daré un consejo: Sonríele a la vida pase lo que pase. La vida es tan asombrosa como yo, y debes vivirla con alegría".

"Sí Prusia pero, estoy sola. Nadie está conmigo y no se puede vivir solo en este mundo".

"¿No se puede? Al menos, yo prometo cuidarte, protegerte y sobre todo, quererte. Si tus padres te dejaron abandonada, yo no lo haré" Prusia suspiró ligeramente "Te voy a contar algo, pero es un secretito. Secretito entre tú y yo: Al principio, (país) me dijo que podía quedarme a dormir con un compañero tuyo, pero me equivoqué y terminé aquí. No me arrepiento, es más, creo que este ha sido mi mejor error".

"¿Tu mejor error?"

"Ja. El mejor y más asombroso error de todos los que he cometido. Vamos a hacer una cosa: si me dejas quedarme aquí contigo, prometo mañana llevarte a conocer a los demás países, a mi hermano West y ¿por qué no? al aristócrata estúpido". Al escuchar esto, no pudiste evitar reír.

"¿Aristócrata estúpido?"

"Ja, lo odio con todo el fondo de mi ser. Mañana lo conocerás".

"De acuerdo Prusia".

"Ah, por cierto. Puedes llamarme ASOMBROSO Prusia. Es broma, puedes llamarme Gilbert o Gilbo. Cómo tú quieras"

"Está bien Pru- perdón, Gilbert" dijiste acomodándote en tu cama.

"¿Ya tienes sueño?"

"Pues no. Desde que entraste al cuarto, no sentí ganas de dormir".

"¿Qué te parece si hacemos una mini pijamada?"

"¿Una mini pijamada?" Preguntaste, soltando una pequeña risita.

"Sí, dices que no sientes ganas de dormir y yo tampoco. Sirve que nos conocemos más y quién sabe. Nos podemos convertir en mejores amigos".

"Eso suena excelente, pero mañana me tengo que levantar a las ocho".

"¿A las ocho? No te preocupes, yo me encargo de levantarte, de todas formas yo igual tengo que levantarme a las ocho".

Y así, empezó esa pequeña pijamada. Pusiste tu música a un volumen moderado, aunque Prusia te dijo que le subieras al máximo. Te negaste, diciendo que podrían despertar al resto de tus compañeros y que les llamarían la atención. Ambos pensaron en jugar a los almohadazos, pero el albino te dijo que no podría pegarte muy fuerte, porque temía lastimarte.

Aún con la idea de la pelea de almohadas descartada, hicieron competencias con algunos juegos de sus teléfonos y hasta Prusia te presentó a Gilbird, así como te enseñó a tratarlo y te dio permiso de jugar con él; a ti siempre te habían gustado los animales.

Mientras tú consentías al pequeño pollo, él te platicaba sus aventuras y con cada una, te sorprendías demasiado. Sin embargo, tú no le contaste al albino tu vida, ya que no querías regresar al pasado, aunque morías por desahogarte con alguien. Le habías contado que estabas sola por tu familia, pero no le pensabas decir cómo te trataban en la escuela.

"¿Y cómo son tus amigos Gilbo?" Dijiste mientras Gilbird se acomodaba en tus manos.

"Son ASOMBROSOS, pero no tanto como yo. Cuando los conozcas mañana, te caerán bien. Pero eso sí, ten mucho cuidado con Francia".

"¿Con Francia? ¿El bello país del amor y uno de mis países favoritos? ¿Por qué?"

"Kesesesesese, ya lo sabrás" De tu boca escapó una carcajada al escuchar la risa de Gilbert. Después de eso, tuviste la idea de mostrarle videos graciosos de internet. Pero temías que sus risas pudieran despertar a todo el hotel, por lo que decidiste mostrárselos mañana.

Dieron ya la una de la mañana cuando le regresaste su pollito dormido a tu nuevo amigo. Bostezaste y tus ojos querían cerrarse. Luchabas por mantenerlos abiertos, pero finalmente, el sueño te venció y quedaste dormida en la cama de Prusia. El albino te vio con mucha ternura, una faceta que él nunca mostraba. Te cargó en sus brazos y te llevó a tu cama, donde te tapó con las cobijas y sin que tú te dieras cuenta, te dio un pequeño beso en tu fría mejilla. Después, se fue a acostar en la otra cama, feliz porque tú apareciste en su vida.

* * *

Prusia's POV

Eran las ocho de la mañana. Me desperté y lo primero que hice fue buscar a (nombre). Ahí estaba, dormida en su cama, viéndose tan linda como la primera vez que la vi ayer. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella, me senté en su cama a un lado de ella y empecé a acariciar su pelo

"Hallo (nombre), espero que hayas dormido bien. ¿Lista para que conozcas al mundo?" No sé si fue magia, pero de sólo escucharme, ella despertó.

"Sí Gil. Ya estoy lista, pero primero, debo bañarme, vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme. ¿O vas a ocupar el baño tú?"

"Nein, úsalo tú. Ya sabes, las damas primero" Nunca había sido así con ninguna chica, y mucho menos con Hungría. Pero ella tenía algo que...bueno...ella me hacía sentir alguien diferente.

"Jeje, gracias" Dicho esto se metió al baño. Sólo pude escuchar el ruido de la regadera y de ella cerrando la cortina del baño. Tras unos quince minutos, (nombre) salió y empezó a vestirse, aprovechando que yo me metí a bañar también.

Yo salí del baño y ella ya estaba lista, más guapa que cuando la vi ayer. No sé si era el maquillaje, pero se veía mejor. Le pedí que me esperara afuera de su cuarto y lo hizo. Veinte minutos después, salí y la llevé a donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros: en un gran restaurante.

Pero, dos minutos después de que entró, salió decepcionada. ¿La razón? Ya no había lugar para (nombre) y ella no pensaba quedarse a comer sola. La convencí de que se saltara el desayuno para que pudiera estar con nosotros. Y también le podríamos dar de comer algo. O al menos esa era mi idea.

Sin pensarlo,ella logró escabullirse del desayuno para los estudiantes y yo la metí al salón donde estábamos reunidos todos los países. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo por esconderla, pero no fueron suficientes mis esfuerzos.

"¿Prusia? ¿Que hace ella aquí?"

Ambos volteamos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Ese aristócrata estúpido señalaba fijamente a (nombre). Yó sólo lo miré fúricamente...


	3. Cuidarla como un tesoro

**Supongo que ya no me dará tiempo de continuar la historia tan seguido como quiero. Creo que será cada semana, y eso si bien me va...Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**

**Olvidé decirles algo muy importante: Esta historia está basada en hechos reales y la dedico a cualquier chico o chica que en algún instante de su vida: se sienta solo, triste y sin el apoyo de nadie...**

**Esta historia narra hechos como el bullying, los estereotipos, falta de autoestima y varios problemas que hoy en día sufrimos los adolescentes.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Cuidarla como lo más preciado del mundo

Your POV

Viste como un joven alto, de pelo castaño y de lentes te señalaba fijamente. Te escondiste detrás de Prusia, cuya mirada pasó de ser alegre, a ser una furiosa. Tu amigo albino te dio uno de sus brazos para que lo agarraras. El castaño se acercó a ambos.

"¿Que quién es ella? Es sólo una chica especial que encontré por ahí."

"¿Cómo que la encontraste? ¿Y se puede saber dónde? ¿Y por qué dices que es especial?"

"Austria, ¿No crees que son demasiadas preguntas las que me haces? Sólo te puedo decir que es una muy larga historia, luego les contaré todo a todo el mundo, incluyéndote a ti. Ahora si me permites, debo encontrar un lugar para que (nombre) se sienta a gusto" Prusia te llevó hacia otro lado del gran salón, apartado de los demás. Sin embargo, Austria les bloqueó el paso.

"Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado. Y menos tu inesperada "compañía". Regrésala a donde debe estar"

"¿Y donde debe estar según tú?"

"Bueno, yo supongo que debe de ser de esa prestigiosa escuela que vino ayer a presenciar la conferencia mundial y que yo sepa, hay un lugar específico donde todos los estudiantes están reunidos. Ahí es donde ella pertenece, y se va ahora mismo de aquí" Austria te jaló de tu otro brazo, casi lastimándote.

"Ella no va a volver con sus compañeros" Prusia le gritó "No la quieren ahí."

"Prusia, ese ya no es nuestro problema."

"¿No es nuestro problema? Fíjate que yo la quiero mucho y me preocupa que le hagan algo"

Te sentiste mal cuando viste a estos dos países discutiendo por ti, uno quería que te quedaras, el otro no. Rezabas de todo corazón que ellos no llegaran a los golpes. Para ese instante, Austria seguía agarrando tu brazo y sus uñas se clavaban en tu piel. Estabas segura de que te dejaría unas buenas marcas, sin embargo, nunca le dijiste nada ni te quejaste del dolor que eso te causaba.

"Bruder, estoy de acuerdo con Austria. Ella no puede estar aquí. Esta es una reunión de países y por lo que veo, ella no es ninguno" Un rubio de ojos azules y pelo corto dijo suspirando.

"Pero West, es que ella-"

"Es que es simple, ella no es un país"

"Hey" Un niño de unos trece años vestido de marinero levantó su mano. "No es justo que la corran sólo porque no es uno de los nuestros y-"

"Sealand, mejor tú ni te metas" Tú por lo menos eres una micronación, y que yo sepa, ella no es ninguna micronación y mucho menos, un país. Concuerdo con Alemania" Un rubio de grandes cejas y hermosos ojos verdes le espetó, obligando al pequeño niño a sentarse de nuevo, murmurando algo como: Idiota.

"Pero Angleterre, pero si se ve que es una linda chica" Dijo otro chico de pelo rubio hasta los hombros y de ojos azules sacando una hermosa rosa roja. Por un momento pensaste que era para ti.

"Hahaha, creo que por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Francia" Alguien más gritó desde el fondo del salón.

"America, _you git. _No podemos confiar en ella. Es una ciudadana común y corriente, no como nosotros."

"Inglaterra-san, pues yo estoy de acuerdo con America-san." Dijo un japonés con una mirada seria.

"¡Otra vez no Japón! ¡Da tu opinión!" Un chico rubio de pelo corto y despeinado gritó, golpeando la mesa.

Y así fue como todo el mundo se puso a discutir acerca de ti. Te sentías culpable por causar toda esta pelea mundial; pudiste escuchar como unos decían que estaba bien que te quedaras aquí, otros que te fueras con tus respectivos compañeros. De tanto alboroto, olvidaste que tenías hambre y el rechazo que sufriste por la mayoría de tus compañeros en ese restaurante. Tu mirada se iba a cada nación que peleaba por ti, y digamos que por un momento te alegraste, porque en tu escuela, ningún chico se peleaba por tu amor. Después, ese sentimiento cambió al miedo porque hubiera golpes y al dolor porque Austria seguía agarrando tu brazo con mucha fuerza. Afortunadamente, ninguna nación llegó a los golpes.

"SILENCIO TODOS" Gritó alguien con una voz de niño, pero hizo que todo el mundo se callara. Entonces viste a quien había gritado, un chico demasiado alto. Tenía un hermoso pelo platinado con una bufanda, cómo es que tiene una bufanda si estamos a casi 25 grados, pensaste. Lentamente se acercó hacia donde estaban Austria, Prusia y tú. Arrastraba un grifo que tenía unas manchas de sangre, cosa que te hizo retroceder con mucho miedo.

"Austria, sé un chico bueno y dame a la niña" Cantó.

"Austria, donde se te ocurra dársela, quién sabe qué cosas le pueda hacer este loco a (nombre). Por lo que más quieras, no se la des."

Sin embargo, el castaño obedeció al más alto y te soltó. De tu boca escapó un suspiro de alivio e inmediatamente viste tu brazo, y una expresión de horror se apoderó de tu rostro: Austria te había dejado unas buenas marcas de sus uñas en tu brazo. Hasta tenían un poco de sangre. Tomaste tu brazo lastimado y lo sobaste con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Rusia soltó su grifo, haciendo un estruendoso ruido que se escuchó en todo el callado salón, después se arrodilló ante ti y puso sus manos sobre tus hombros.

"Nii san, ¿Qué haces?" Una chica de pelo platinado igual al de Rusia corrió a su lado, tratando de alejar sus manos de ti. Pero Rusia le dijo algo que no alcanzaste a escuchar bien, y la chica se fue a sentar a su respectivo asiento. Después, dirigió su mirada hacia ti. Parecía enojado, pero después cambió su expresión, a una triste.

"¿También sufriste mucho en tu infancia?" dijo suavemente.

No te quedó más remedio que asentir con tu cabeza, temiendo una respuesta, cerraste tus ojos.

"¿Supongo que eso marcó tu vida?"

Asentiste.

"¿Y te sientes sola?"

¿Cómo es que sabía cada cosa que te estaba pasando? Nada más faltaba que dijera cómo te trataban en tu escuela. Simplemente asentiste de nuevo. Sólo pudiste sentir cómo Rusia te abrazó fuertemente, tan fuerte que te alzó del piso. Tú ni sabías que pasaba, por lo que sólo lo abrazaste. Recargaste tu rostro sobre su hombro, mientras él te decía cosas como: Yo igual tuve una infancia dolorosa, te entiendo perfectamente...después de un minuto de abrazo exacto, te puso de nuevo en el suelo, pero aún te abrazaba.

"Me dicen Rusia, tú puedes llamarme Ivan"

"¿Ivan? O-Ok, yo me llamo (Nombre)" Rusia volteó para ver al mundo.

"Muy bien todos. Vamos a hacer una cosa: (nombre) se queda con nosotros les guste o no, así que hay que tratarla como naciones que somos. O a menos que todos quieran ser castigados"

"Pero Rusia, ella debe regresar con su escuela" Alemania comentó

"Sí, debo escuchar instrucciones de mis maestros" Le dijiste.

"En ese caso, vas primero para que te digan lo que debes de hacer y luego regresas con nosotros"

"¿Y si me tengo que ir?"

"Si te vas...emmmmm... nada impide que vengas a despedirte de nosotros ¿O sí?" Dijo Rusia acariciando tu cabello.

"Emmm, no. Entonces ahorita regreso" Saliste corriendo del salón ante la mirada de los países.

* * *

_Vamos, enfoquemos la historia en ti._

Tenías tus sentimientos un tanto confundidos: Por un lado estabas feliz de que finalmente hayas sido aceptada por los países; por otro lado, te sentías culpable al causar enormes problemas en una conferencia mundial; por un lado más temías que los países te traten mal...justo como ellos. Viste las horribles marcas que te dejó Austria, todavía sangraban un poco.

Por fin llegaste al restaurante, viendo que todos ya estaban por irse: unos ya estaban levantándose de sus sillas, otros echaban relajo, y afortunadamente, ya había una silla para ti, lo malo era que estabas justamente cerca de unos chicos que siempre se la pasaban molestándote. De todas formas, estabas cansada de estar parada y te sentaste a su lado, después de esto, escucho las instrucciones y de nuevo voy con los países, murmuraste poniendo las manos en tus piernas.

Sentiste como tus compañeros empezaban a viborearte, o a planear algo para molestarte. Te dijeron unas pequeñas cosas de burla, pero simplemente les diste su avión

"De acuerdo, ahora escuchen. En este momento las vías están cerradas y no podremos regresar a la escuela hasta tres horas después. Pueden salir del hotel y nos vemos en la puerta principal"

"¿Y por qué no podemos irnos ya?"

"Porque hubo un accidente que bloqueó las vías"

Escuchar eso fue música para tus oídos: saber que tendrías tres horas libres fue una de las mejores cosas que te habría pasado, ahora tendrías tiempo de conocer al mundo entero.

* * *

_Esto fue lo que pasó mientras tú estabas con tu escuela. A partir de aquí, la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de una persona que no es ni el tuyo, ni de ningún país. Sino mía._

Cuando (nombre) huyó del salón, los países estaban desconcertados. Era la primera vez que alguien sabía que los presentes eran realmente países; estaban seguros de que ella les diría a todo el mundo lo que vio; no podrían confiar en ella

Austria suspiró "Rusia. ¿Qué fue lo que te convenció para que ella se quedara aquí?"

"Un día de estos lo sabrás" El más alto dijo "Es como si...es muy difícil de explicar"

"Nii san" Belarús lo jaló de su brazo "No me gustó nada cuando abrazaste a esa niña, ojalá murie-" Rusia le puso una mano en su boca

"Hermana, a ella nunca le digas que muera"

"Pero-"

"Sin peros Bela. No le hagas nada malo, si no, prometo que me alejaré de ti por el resto de mi existencia"

_"_Pero...ah_,_ está bien. Prometo no hacerle nada" dijo Belarús de mala gana

"A cambio consideraré si nos casamos, sólo si al igual que yo, la proteges."

"Lo haré nii san, lo que sea por casarme contigo."

Entonces Rusia levantó su grifo y se volvió a sentar en su lugar correspondiente, una sonrisa en su rostro de niño inocente. "Entonces, en esto quedamos: Vamos a tratar a (nombre) como alguien especial y aquel país que se atreva a hacerle algo malo juro que pagará las consecuencias. Lo juro. Ahora bien ¿En qué parte de la reunión estábamos?"

"Olvidémonos de la reunión" Prusia dijo, todas las miradas se fueron hacia él. "Hay que arreglar esto para que (nombre) esté a gusto"

"Bruder, no lo podemos hacer...o al menos no todavía. No se si tú escuchaste, pero ella dijo que primero iría a ver a sus compañeros para ver qué planes tenían" Alemania dijo.

"Lo más seguro es que se vaya. Y será lo mejor para todos"

"¡BASTA aristócrata estúpido! Ya no digas esos comentarios o juro que te va a pesar"

"Da, si continúas portándote como un niño malo, tendré que castigarte." Rusia cantó. El austriaco sólo rodó sus ojos y murmuró algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar con claridad. Prusia sólo sonrió al ver a su enemigo obedeciendo por miedo a lo que el ruso le pudiese hacer. "Regreso en un instante"

"¿A donde vas? No vayas por uno de tus juguetes que sólo harán que (nombre) se asuste y quiera irse"

"No voy por eso. Voy por algo más que le servirá; miren cómo está el día: muy nublado y frío, parece que quiere llover" Rusia se fue del salón y unos minutos después, volvió con un abrigo rosa con peluche blanco en el cuello y en las mangas.

"¿No es ese el abrigo de tu hermana Anya?"

"Da, pero tiene más de uno, no se preocupen. Ya hasta le queda apretado" Dicho esto, sacó una caja con un moño rosa, dobló el abrigo y lo metió ahí. "Denme un lapicero y una hoja de papel" dijo. America le dio el lapicero, y Francia la hoja de papel, que casualmente era un postick rosa. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la caja, el rubio lo detuvo:

"Mon ami, si me permites contribuir, yo también quiero regalarle algo" Dijo él y sacó una rosa roja, de las más bonitas que uno pudo haber visto. La metió junto con el abrigo.

"¿Francia, sabes escribir cosas románticas?"

"Oui ¿por qué?"

"Escríbele algo, porque yo no me inspiro." Rusia le murmuró algo al francés, y éste escribió un pequeño mensaje para ti en el postick y lo pegó en la caja, luego la puso a su lado.

* * *

_Regresando contigo_

Antes de regresar al salón donde estaban ellos, envolviste tu brazo en papel improvisando un vendaje; no querías que Prusia o Rusia se dieran cuenta de que Austria te lastimó, aunque sabes que no tuvo la intención de hacerlo. De todas maneras, no querías que le hicieran algo malo, a pesar de que quería que te alejaras de ellos y te trató un poco mal.

El día estaba nublado, y con la blusa ligera que traías, te estabas congelando. Frotaste tus brazos para que se calentaran, tratando de no lastimar tu herida.

Fuiste a tu cuarto por una pequeña sudadera. Te quedaba chica, pero te protegería del frío de todas formas. Digamos que te dolió un poco el ponértela, ya que la tela rozó tu "vendaje". Regresaste al salón, y lo primero, fue que pudiste sentir todas las miradas: algunas alegres, otras molestas, etcétera. Prusia se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

"Bien (nombre) puedes sentarte aquí" El albino te indicó un lugar donde había una pequeña silla y una mesa. Sonriendo, le dijiste gracias y te sentaste. Sin embargo, él te dijo que fueras otra vez con él.

"¿Ya desayunaste?" El cejudo te dijo. Negaste con la cabeza. "Pues entonces te puedo dar algo de lo que traigo aquí, no es mucho, pero te puede gustar" Sacó un recipiente transparente donde había algo que no sabías qué era exactamente. Pero no querías parecer grosera, por lo que tomaste el recipiente

"Non Angleterre, tú no le vas a dar nada de la horrible cosa que comes. Yo en cambio tengo un emparedado de jamón con queso. Por el momento es lo único que tengo, pero si lo quieres, es tuyo" Lo tomaste, pero accidentalmente, la manga de tu sudadera se subió, dejando al descubierto tu vendaje improvisado. Prusia se quedó horrorizado.

"(Nombre), ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió en el brazo?" Dijo quitando tu vendaje, mostrándole al mundo tus heridas. "Esto no puede ser" murmuró. Su mirada cambió a una llena de rabia "¿Quién te hizo semejante cosa? QUE SE LEVANTE EL QUE LA LASTIMÓ" Gritó. Austria miró tu brazo y se quedó con una expresión de horror al ver lo que te había hecho. Claro, deseaba que te fueras, pero nunca quiso lastimarte. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia el austriaco, lo notabas un poco tenso. Le obsequiaste una mirada nerviosa.

"Tranquilos todos" Dijiste "Sólo un compañero me apretó de juego, pero nunca quiso lastimarme o algo así"

"Mon ami, esto obviamente no es ningún juego"

"Cómo se nota que el que te hizo esto, tuvo toda la intención de lastimarte"

"Qué cobarde es el que lastima a una mujer"

"Todo el mundo a callar" Austria se levantó y tomó tu mano. "Ustedes se están enfocando más en encontrar culpables que en curarla. Anda, ven conmigo, vamos a que te curen ese brazo" Lo seguiste hacia la puerta y desaparecieron tras ella.

"Ahora, donde se supone que está la enfermería en este hotel" Murmuró. Tú tampoco sabías si había una por este rumbo, pero lo que sí pensaste era que habría un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la recepción. Se lo comentaste a Austria y él sólo asintió y fueron al elevador, donde presionaste PLANTA BAJA. Por alguna extraña razón estaban en uno de los pisos más altos y el viaje sería un poco largo.

El silencio se presenció en el elevador, donde sólo se podía escuchar las respiraciones de cada uno. Decidiste sacar tema de conversación con el país:

"Etto, Austria" Él volteó a verte.

"Si (nombre)"

"Ehh, ¿Acaso entiendes el español?"

"Ja, he estado en países de habla hispana en varias conferencias mundiales"

"¿Se te complicó aprender el idioma"

"Un poco. Pero Alemania me ayudó"

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Te gusta este país?"

"Pues tiene lo suyo. Eso sí, te digo que extraño el invierno de mi país, pero lo bueno es que en la noche regresamos a nuestros lugares de origen"

"Yo me quedo por tres horas más"

"¿Por qué no vas con tus compañeros? Dice Prusia que no te quieren, pero no sé si creerle, por lo que te pregunto a ti: ¿Es cierto?"

"N-No, es que no quiero ir con ellos" Obviamente, no le ibas a decir a Austria la verdad.

"Entonces me mintió. Ya sabía que él sólo me engañaba" Te sentiste culpable de que el castaño hablara mal del albino, pero no querías que Austria supiera tu vida "¿(nombre)? Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Tus compañeros te maltratan?"

"Lo admito: sí lo hacen, pero luego te platicaré lo que ocurre"

"Está bien" En ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

"Bien, iré a esa recepción. Tu por lo mientras espérame aquí"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nadie debe saber que tú vienes conmigo. Los del hotel ya saben que somos países y nadie debe vernos con personas comunes y corrientes."

"El elevador se cerrará si me dejas aquí"

"Vete a sentar a las escaleras entonces" Obedeciste y te fuiste para allá. Tras unos minutos largos, el austriaco apareció, cargando una pequeña caja con vendas y una pequeña botella de alcohol.

"Tu intuición fue correcta (nombre). Regresemos con los demás países." Ambos regresaron al elevador. Ya no tenías tema de conversación, pero esta vez, Austria fue el que empezó a hablar contigo:

"(nombre) ¿Cuándo sales de vacaciones?"

"Eh?"

"Supongo que tienes vacaciones de navidad. ¿Cuándo acaban tus clases?"

"Ah, este domingo todos se van a sus casas con sus respectivas familias...todos excepto yo"

"¿Tú no tienes familia?"

"Sí tengo, unos tíos pero ahora están en una playa muy lejos de aquí. También tengo una bisabuela, pero desgraciadamente, vive con ellos. Desde que estoy en esta escuela, perdí el contacto familiar. No sé qué ha sido de mis padres, me dejaron ahí cuando entré a secundaria."

"Ya veo, lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido"

"Austria"

"¿Si?"

"En estas fechas, ¿qué es lo que ustedes hacen como países en estas fechas?"

"Nosotros no tenemos vacaciones hasta el 20 de diciembre, sin importar el día que caiga. Ese día nuestros jefes nos dicen que no nos darán trabajo. Y así, todos podemos reunirnos y festejar la navidad juntos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que me vaya con ustedes?" Al decir esto, Austria se sonrojó un poco.

"Pues, este...no sé. Eres una ciudadana, y nunca invitar ciudadanos a nuestras reuniones. Pero, creo que este año podremos hacer una excepción. Hablaré con los demás países a ver qué opinan"

"De acuerdo" Sonreíste. El tiempo que pasabas con Austria se pasaba muy rápido. Incluso, te habías olvidado de tus heridas provocadas por él. Creo que por fin empezaste a conocer realmente al austriaco. Al principio: pensaste que era una persona seria y mala, pero después, descubriste que en el fondo, era alguien cálido. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron una vez más y él te llevó hasta una pequeña habitación. Te dijo que te sentaras en la camilla mientras él sacaba el alcohol y un paquete de algodón.

"Lamento mucho haberte lastimado (nombre), de verdad no fue mi intención. Yo no soy de mucha fuerza, pero me alegro de no haberte lastimado peor. Otro país como America te hubiera lastimado peor"

"¿America?"

"Ja, él casi te hubiera arrancado el brazo. Tiene una fuerza descomunal, ¿Te arde?" Dijo, poniéndote alcohol.

"Sí"

"Fue un grave error el que cometí"

"Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Nunca he sido una chismosa"

"Gracias, con eso quedo más tranquilo" Suspiró, colocándote las vendas delicadamente. "Me llamo Roderich"

"¿Roderich? Es un lindo nombre". Dijiste. Tu estómago rugía y sentiste mucha vergüenza de que Austria escuchara. Él sólo rió.

"¿No has comido nada verdad?"

"No. Un país, creo que Francia me iba a dar un sandwich, pero ahí fue cuando este relajo empezó."

"Jeje, pues entonces vamos al salón. Y quítate esa sudadera"

"¿Por qué? Hace frío"

"Dos razones: una, se ve que ya no te queda bien, y la otra razón la sabrás cuando llegues al salón" dijo tomando tu mano y llevándote adonde Prusia y los demás te esperaban impacientemente.

"Hey, ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?" Prusia dijo, sonando irritado.

"Porque yo mismo la curé"

"Vee, Austria ¿Desde cuando te dedicas a ser doctor?" Un chico de pelo castaño claro habló. Tenía un singular rulo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

"No soy doctor, sucede que yo tengo habilidad para eso. Recuerda cuando te cuidé y te enfermabas o te caías."

"Oh, es cierto"

"Como digas Austria. (nombre), ven aquí" Rusia te llamó. Fuiste con él, y te entregó una caja de regalo. Te viste demasiado sorprendida, tenía mucho que no recibías un regalo. O al menos de parte de personas extrañas; te daban pequeños obsequios en tu escuela cuando hacían intercambios, pero nunca de corazón.

"¿Es para mi?"

"Da, ábrelo. A ver si te gusta"

Lo abriste, y viste una rosa roja sobre algo que parecía un suéter largo. Lo sacaste con mucho cuidado de no maltratar la bella flor, y te llevaste una gran sorpresa: Era un abrigo rosa. Tus ojos se iluminaron de la felicidad.

"Gracias Rusia" Gritaste abrazando al ruso, cuyo abrazo te correspondió.

"De nada, pero vamos: Pruébatelo" El alto te ayudó a ponértelo. Digamos que te quedaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas. Aún así, cuando sentiste la textura del abrigo, el frío se desvaneció de tu cuerpo. "Me queda perfecto, y me encanta" Le dijiste a

"Mon ami, ¿ves la rosa que dejaste en la caja? Es para ti; te la regalé con mucho amour" Miraste a Francia y también fuiste a abrazarlo. El rubio te abrazó igual.

"(Nombre), trae la caja" Se la diste y él despegó una pequeña notita. Te sentiste un poco tonta, ¿Cómo no pudiste ver ese postick? "Lee la nota"

Aquel postick rosa claro decía lo siguiente:

_No llores amiga mía,_

_no dejes que tus pupilas se enrojezcan_

_por lagrimas de tiempo contenidas_

_¿no ves que quizás no las merezcan?._

_no llores amiga mía,_

_que en tu cara no queden huellas_

_que demuestren tu agonía_

_deshazte pronto de ellas._

_que tus labios no se contraigan _

_en una mueca de amargura_

_y enséñanos tu mejor sonrisa_

_envuelta con tu dulzura._

_y si aun así no consigues_

_que disminuya la pena_

_aquí estoy amiga mía_

_para ayudarte con tu condena._

_Soportaré contigo el claustro_

_al que te forzaras a ser sometida,_

_y llevaré esas pesadas cadenas_

_que unen mi vida a tu vida._

_amiga no llores,_

_que seré tu barca en la mar,_

_el faro que guíe tu camino_

_tus ojos en la oscuridad._

Casi sentiste ganas de llorar cuando leíste este poema que te había escrito Francia. Lo miraste, y en sus mejillas se notaba un color rosa claro, casi como el postick. De inmediato lo fuiste a abrazar.

"Merci Francia", le murmuraste con la voz entrecortada.

"De nada (nombre). Lo escribí con mucho amour para ti."

"¿Cómo es que sabes que yo sufro?"

"Luego te explico con calma. Pero bueno, ve a desayunar y luego vienes con nosotros."

"¿Qué harán ustedes mientras?"

"Discutiremos un rato, y luego vemos qué hacemos." Asentiste y corriste hacia la pequeña mesa que Prusia te había dado. Francia te había servido una pequeña taza de café con leche y desayunaste mientras veías la conferencia mundial. Sonreíste cálidamente.

* * *

**Tuve que volver a subir este capítulo, mátenme si quieren.**

**Como dije, tendrán que esperar una semana para que actualice esta historia. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. **


	4. Bajo la lluvia

**Recientemente he visto mis reviews del capítulo pasado y varios dicen que los hizo llorar. Lamento mucho eso, pero les comento: Eso es sólo una probadita de lo que leerán aquí. Algunos capítulos, serán tristes, otros no tanto.**

**Y a partir de este punto, la historia comienza. Los otros tres capítulos eran tan sólo un pequeño prólogo.**

* * *

**Busquen esta melodia: More beautiful/sad piano songs by Brian Crain**

Your POV:

_Cuando era bebé, nunca imaginé que mi vida fuera un infierno tormentoso. Primero: sufrí varias cosas en casa, las cuales no quiero recordar. Después, mis padres me abandonan en la escuela a la que voy actualmente, la más prestigiosa de todo mi país, pero para mí era la peor escuela. ¿Por qué? Simple: Para ser alguien ahí, debes ser un chico o chica guapo o guapa, así como ser amigo de los populares. O mejor aún ser un popular. Y en caso de las chicas, para que dejes de ser rechazada y ser aceptada en la sociedad escolar o que te conozcan: andar con un popular. Así de fácil y sencillo._

_Ahora, es obvio: los gustos de mis compañeros son los que actualmente están a la moda. Es decir, música pop, música de la que se escucha en la radio. No sólo eso: Igual tienen mejores cosas, son más ricos y...bueno...hay más razones. Pero vamos al punto principal de esto:_

_¿Qué pasa si no tienes los mismos gustos que los que predominan? Eres raro. Raro por no gustarte lo mismo que a ellos. ¿No es eso ridículo? Para mí lo es. Pero para ellos es lo correcto: Igualmente, tienen dos opciones si no sigues su corriente: O te hacen bullying o simplemente, te ignoran._

_Vamos a otra cosa: Una compañera mía, debo admitir que es muy bonita. Pero tiene unos sentimientos terribles: Goza de criticar a los demás, es muy orgullosa, arrogante, grosera y da la casualidad que es hermana de un popular. La escuela la admira y la ama. Muchos chicos quieren ser sus novios. ¿Y qué hace ella? Los rechaza, para darse aires de su grandeza. Aún así, siguen tras ella, a pesar de que los trata mal._

_Y yo suelo preguntarme ¿Dónde están los sentimientos si se supone que eso es la belleza interior? ¿Acaso es otra mentira más que me han hecho creer?_

_Sólo son preguntas. Sólo son dudas, reflexiones o como ustedes le quieran llamar._

_Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien...y la obtuve de alguien que nunca me imaginé..._

* * *

Capítulo 4: Bajo la lluvia

Austria POV:

Todos los países discutíamos acerca de nuestra reunión navideña. Todos excepto yo. Mi mente estaba centrada en alguien: (nombre). La miré desayunando alegremente, aún traía puesto el abrigo que Rusia le acaba de obsequiar. Al verla sentí una muy rara sensación, una que nunca en mi existencia como país había sentido, cosa que era un poco extraño, ya que apenas la conocí hace unas dos horas. Mi cuerpo era invadido por una extraña ternura y amor. Entonces me acordé de sus palabras cuando los dos estábamos en ese elevador:

"_¿Cuál es la probabilidad que me vaya con ustedes?"_

Yo sí quería que estuviera aquí, lo deseaba. La verdad es que siempre sentí que en cada reunión navideña que pasaba con ellos faltaba algo, pero nunca sabía qué era exactamente. Pero creo que ahora sé qué es. Tenía que comentarles a los demás países, no podía fallarle. Entonces, se me ocurrió una gran idea:

"Prusia ¿Por qué no llevas a (nombre) por un helado?"

"Excelente idea, creo que una de las mejores que has tenido. Oye, ¿Y para qué quieres que la lleve por uno?"

"Te explico luego, sólo llévala"

"De acuerdo. Ten en cuenta que esto lo hago por (nombre), no por ti" Prusia se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó. (Nombre) sonrió y dijo que sí. Sentí algo raro en mi corazón: No sabía qué era exactamente ¿Celos? NO! Cómo puedo estar celoso de una jovencita. Digo, apenas tiene 15 años. Pude escuchar parte de su conversación cuando pasaban cerca de mí:

"¿Y de qué vas a querer tu helado?"

"Pues no sé, quizás de (s/f)"

"Se ve delicioso"

"Kawaii, entonces vamos vamos vamos" Dijo ella, jalando del brazo a ese tonto. Rodé los ojos y suspiré levemente; alcé mi mano, de modo que Alemania me pudiese dar la palabra:

"¿Sucede algo Austria?"

"Eh, sí. Tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti."

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Qué pasaría si un ciudadano estuviera con nosotros el día de la reunión?"

Alemania golpeó su frente con su mano "¿Lo dices por (nombre), verdad?"

"No, sólo es una duda que tenía desde hace muchos años." Alemania me miró fijamente "Sí, es por ella" Admití de mala gana, me acomodé mis lentes.

"Pues no sé que pasaría exactamente. No podemos confiar en una ciudadana."

"Claro que podemos. Si es (nombre), es de confiar" Rusia dijo.

"Rusia-"

"Oui, no creo que le vaya a decir a nadie acerca de nosotros. Y mucho menos después de cómo la tratamos, en especial yo." Francia dijo, tomando algo de vino.

"Francia-"

"Alemania, escucha por favor" Me levanté de mi asiento. "Si no llevamos a (nombre) con nosotros ¿Con quién pasará la navidad? Está completamente sola, y por lo que yo sé, todos los estudiantes de esa escuela se van en épocas navideñas."

"Austria, tú fuiste el primero que se opuso a que (nombre) estuviera aquí."

"Lo sé, pero ahora reconozco que eso fue un grave error. Al principio, no la conocía, pero ahora...Simplemente no la quiero dejar abandonada." Y así estaba yo, parado con mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas. El silencio era demasiado incómodo, o al menos para mí era así. Entonces Rusia igual se paró.

"Austria tiene toda la razón: No podemos dejarla sola."

"Hahaha, la verdad pasaría preocupado la navidad si ella no está con nosotros." America dijo, comiendo una hamburguesa. Qué indecente, murmuré. Eso de comer con la boca llena, no me gusta y nunca me gustará.

"Bueno, yo en lo personal creo que eso no es buena idea" Inglaterra dijo

"¿Por qué lo dices Iggy?"

"Porque es una ciudadana. No es costumbre que un ciudadano conviva con nosotros."

"Angleterre, esta vez podemos hacer una excepción. Sólo para que esta navidad la pase con alegría. Y para que le demos a entender que no está sola. Aunque sea por esta ocasión." Francia dijo con tono seductor. Era algo impresionante: Todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo conmigo, y creo que Prusia igual aceptaría mi idea. Hasta diría que es suya, por supuesto.

"Sabes Francia, por primera vez tienes razón." Inglaterra dijo con una cálida sonrisa. "Alemania, igual estoy a favor de que (nombre) se quede con nosotros en esta Navidad".

"Muy bien, (nombre) nos acompañará." Suspiró. Todos celebraron como niños chiquitos. Absolutamente todos. Debo admitirlo, yo reí.

"Tengo una idea" America alzó su mano. Me preocupé un poco: Conociéndolo, tendría una idea muy indecente y algo alocada. Ya sabría lo que iba a pasar; cerré los ojos

"A mí me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa para ella."

"¿Sopresa cómo?" Dije

"¿Y si primero le decimos que no se puede venir con nosotros?"

"¡NO! ¡Eso la lastimaría demasiado!" Hungría gritó. Vaya, era la primera vez que la escuchaba en todo el día.

"Al menos déjame terminar Hungría. Primero le decimos que no se puede, y estoy de acuerdo con que le dolerá, pero... se me ocurre que uno de nosotros finja ser un familiar y la vayamos a recoger a su escuela."

"¿Eso será la gran sorpresa? No lo sé...creo que no le gustará." Suspiré.

"Why? ¡Si es perfecta! ¡Le daremos la sorpresa de su vida!"

"America..." Inglaterra dijo "Eso suena... excelente. Es la mejor idea que has tenido"

"Yo los apoyo también" Francia alzó su copa de vino.

"También me parece" Dijo Rusia

"Y a mí"

"De acuerdo"

"Yo también"

Todo el mundo se expresó, diciendo que sí. A mí no me agradaba tanto la idea, ya que no quería que sufriera tanto. Pero desgraciadamente, la decisión ya estaba tomada. La verdad, no quería ver su rostro cuando America o el país que fuera le dijera eso.

Los minutos pasaron, y seguimos discutiendo. Llegamos a un acuerdo en que la reunión de este año se llevaría a cabo en Estados Unidos, aunque Rusia quería que escogieran su país. Yo igual hubiera votado por el mío, la verdad. Pasado mañana, adornaríamos el salón, ubicado en un lugar al que casi no va nadie. Lo admito: Me gustaría ver (nombre) ayudándonos a decorar todo, hasta poniendo la estrella del árbol.

Aún quedaba la opción de escoger los colores...y en eso íbamos a llevarnos una eternidad. Más nos tardaríamos en ponernos de acuerdo, que en decorar todo el salón.

* * *

El tiempo era rápido. Prusia te dijo que no podría comer su helado en la conferencia, por lo que te invitó a un pequeño parque lleno de árboles, bancas para sentarse y lo mejor: alejado del ruido y de la sociedad. Sólo se podían escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, aún con el cielo un poco nublado. Aún así, para ti era el lugar perfecto, aunque faltaba algo de piano para hacer del ambiente un lugar especial. Saboreabas tu helado, que era de tu sabor favorito, mientras el de Prusia era uno de vainilla.

"¿Qué harás en Navidad (nombre)?

"¿En navidad? Pues no sé. No he pensado nada de eso. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Sólo decía. Te contaré mi plan: iré con los demás países a una reunión navideña que hacemos cada año, pero no sé en qué país será esta ocasión."

"Austria me comentó eso, y dijo que me podría llevar y hablaría con todos los países."

"Wow, nunca me imaginé algo así de asombroso de él hacia ti."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por cómo te trató en la conferencia. Lo odio aún más por eso." Dijo Prusia, volteando la mirada hacia la fuente, fuente que nunca notaste. Era bonita, con una forma de dos enamorados moldeados perfectamente y abrazándose. Sentiste cómo tu corazón sufría un leve rasguño.

"No es mala persona. Sólo que antes no me conocía"

"Tú no lo conoces realmente como yo lo conozco. Yo crecí con él, y peleé con él."

"Ya veo. Yo no soy país y no sé mucho sobre todos ustedes."

"Somos como cualquier persona normal. Comemos, dormimos, y peleamos en las guerras como cualquier soldado normal. Pero lo único que nos hace especiales es que nunca morimos. Nada más eso. Morimos cuando un reino desaparezca."

"Sería tan hermoso nunca morir".

"No puedo decir lo mismo, yo sí puedo desaparecer, aunque ese día no ha llegado afortunadamente. Y ahora que te conocí, deseo no desaparecer con mucha más fuerza que antes."

"¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocerlos mejor y que nos llevemos bien"

"(Nombre), estoy seguro de que así será. Ningún país te dejará sola y mucho menos yo. Te lo prometo por el meñique" El albino hizo la seña del meñique y tú sonreíste y la hiciste también. Ambos terminaron su helado y decidiste recostarte en el pasto frío, mientras veías el cielo gris.

"Prusia, me gustaría decirte algo"

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo, recostándose a tu lado.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Y no sólo tú, también Rusia, Francia, Austria..."

"Pero nadie hizo un trabajo tan asombroso como yo"

"Quizás sea cierto. Tú fuiste el que me apoyó desde el principio. Desde aquella noche cuando tu y yo nos encontramos por primera vez. Te quiero mucho Prusia" le dijiste al albino, abrazándolo como si fuera tu oso de peluche. Él te correspondió el abrazo, y acarició tu pelo.

"Yo igual, y hasta más de lo que tú me podrías querer en toda tu vida"

De pronto, se escuchó un rayo y una fina lluvia empezaba a brotar del cielo. Sentiste frío, a pesar de que traías el abrigo de la hermana de Rusia. Viste muy a lo lejos a dos enamorados como en la fuente, sólo que estos eran personas de carne y hueso, la verdad era que esta imagen te causaba un sentimiento muy triste. Cuando veías este tipo de imágenes, sentías como si alguien te rasguñara el alma y podías imaginarte abrazada de un muñeco sin vida o de un hombre invisible. ¿La razón? No creías en el amor, ya que nunca lo recibiste. Puede y de la familia unas cuantas veces, pero...¿En tu escuela? Ahí pasaste toda tu adolescencia y nunca habías tenido novio, ni siquiera una verdadera amistad.

"Prusia, por favor vámonos de aquí" Murmuraste con voz rota.

"¿Ocurre algo (nombre)?"

"No, sólo vámonos de aquí. Por favor. ve nada más, ya está lloviendo."

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te enojes" Tomaste la pequeña bolsa que traías y corriste por el parque con los ojos llorosos. Prusia te alcanzó, pensando que jugabas a las atrapadas. "Te atraparé (nombre), el asombroso yo siempre alcanza sus objetivos". Tonto, no corro por juego, pensaste, tratando de correr con todas tus fuerzas. Dos brazos muy blancos te atraparon y lograron levantarte. El albino rió.

"Kesesesesese, te dije que no podrías escapar"

"Gi-Gilbert. Suéltame por favor que debemos irnos ya. Nos enfermaremos si nos quedamos aquí"

"No me importa enfermar, con tal de que tú estés conmigo" Dijo bajándote de nuevo al suelo. Sonreíste tristemente, mientras la lluvia los bañaba poco a poco. En tus mejillas aparecieron un leve sonrojo, al igual que en las de Prusia, sólo que a él se le notaba más la rojez, todo por su piel albina. Ningún hombre te había dicho eso, sólo miradas que barrían y ya.

"Vamos a jugar. Al rato regresamos, en fin que tenemos tiempo."

"¿Volveremos así de mojados?"

"Mojados, empapados, calados hasta los huesos."

"En ese caso...El último en llegar a la fuente de los enamorados es sushi" Reíste y corriste a toda velocidad, no te molestaste en protegerte de la lluvia. Gilbert fue corriendo a alcanzarte. La lluvia se intensificó aún más, pero eso no les importaba. Cómo jugaban los dos, reían, tú te escondías tras los árboles y el ojirojo trataba de atraparte, sin éxito, claro. Tras una media hora, Prusia dejó de correr.

"Jajaja ¿Acaso el asombroso Prusia ya se cansó de perseguirme?" De tu cabello escurría el agua y tu ropa estaba empapada.

"Nein, es que West me mandó un mensaje"

"¿West?"

"Mi hermano menor, Alemania"

"Ah. No sabía que tenías hermano"

"Hay varias cosas de los países que te faltan por conocer."

"Eso sí. Pero bueno, ¿Qué decía el mensaje?"

"Que regresemos a la conferencia ya."

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vamos antes de que nos regañen"

"A ti no te regañarán. A mí sí. Corre (nombre)" Prusia cogió tu mano y ambos salieron corriendo del parque. La lluvia seguía un poco fuerte, pero ya no sentías frío. Cuando llegaron al hotel, Prusia se apartó un poco de ti, para que nadie sospechara. Sin embargo algo muy inesperado pasó, algo que ni Gilbert ni tú imaginaban en ese momento: Una maestra tuya estaba en la puerta principal del hotel.

"¿Donde habías estado todo este tiempo señorita?"

"Maestra, dijo que podíamos salir por tres horas"

"Lo sé, pero ya es tiempo de que empaquemos nuestras cosas porque nos regresamos ahora mismo"

"Falta una hora más"

"Ya abrieron la vía. Ve a guardar lo tuyo que nos estamos retrasando por tu culpa. Y ahora mismo nos explicas por qué estás tan mojada" Tu maestra te jaló del brazo y te arrastró dentro del hotel

"Gilbert, Gilbert, Giiilbert" Gritabas. Tu maestra te dijo que tenías quince minutos para arreglar tus pertenencias. Obedeciste, con la esperanza de que Gilbert viniera.

* * *

Prusia's POV

La vi siendo regañada por una maestra. Quería interferir, pero la arrastró dentro. Pude alcanzar a escuchar cómo me llamaba, y estaba a punto de meterme, cuando vi algo que no esperé tan pronto: Un autobús estacionándose fuera del hotel.

"Disculpe ¿Viene por los niños de la escuela que vino ayer?"

"Sí" Al escuchar eso, sentí algo muy raro. Y un sentimiento de tristeza, temía que nunca la volvería a ver. Austria había dicho que hablaría con todos para que (nombre) pasara la Navidad con nosotros. Pero no sabía qué habían concordado.

"¿Y en qué tiempo se van?"

"Ahora mismo" Corrí hacia el cuarto de hotel que compartí con ella. Con mucho cuidado, tratando de no resbalarme, aunque dejé varios charcos. El elevador era eterno, y maldecía la velocidad. Finalmente, tras unos largos minutos, las puertas se abrieron y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto. Para mi sorpresa: No había nadie. Ni siquiera sus maletas. Nada, simplemente, nada. Desde la ventana del hotel, pude escuchar al autobús arrancando, y aunque quería detenerlo, no podría. Ni aunque bajara por las escaleras lograría alcanzar ese autobús estúpido.

De uno de mis ojos brotó una lágrima y decepcionado, fui hasta el cuarto de hotel, donde todos me esperaban con un poco de coraje.

"Bruder, ¿Dónde has estado?" West me dijo.

"Estaba jugando bajo la lluvia con (nombre)"

"Eso explica por qué estás mojado, y el por qué estás dejando charcos por todo el piso"

"¿Y dónde está (nombre)?" Rusia habló.

"Se fue"

Todos los países se quedaron boquiabiertos. Estaba claro que nadie esperaba esto. Era obvio, nunca me imaginé que apareciera la maestra de (nombre) de la nada.

"¿Cómo que se fue? Prusia, ¿Qué hiciste?" Austria gritó.

"Yo no hice nada estúpido. Se la llevaron de regreso a su escuela. Encontró a su maestra en la entrada del hotel y se la llevó." Le grité de vuelta.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" America puso sus dos manos en su cara "Y ya que teníamos una sorpresa preparada"

"¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa?"

"Ya no importa Prusse. Era una pequeña sorpresa para ella"

"Bueno, pero todavía podemos buscarla ¿no? ¿NO?" Alcé mi voz. El mundo se quedó callado. "Lo sabía. De todas formas hay que acabar esta conferencia. Pero yo nunca la voy a olvidar"

El ambiente estaba triste, y sí, todo por su ausencia. Le hace falta al cuarto, sin ella, todo volvió a la normalidad. Supongo que ningún país estaba feliz por esa razón, ni siquiera el alegre España. O al menos eso fue lo que sospeché. Ni tenía sentido que estuviéramos todos reunidos, por lo que West tuvo que terminar la conferencia y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, incluyéndome a mí. La lluvia seguía cayendo pero un poco menos que antes.

Me recosté en mi cama y suspiré un tanto decepcionado. Va a pasar la navidad sola como todos los años anteriores a que la conociéramos. Sentí algo raro en mi almohada, como un papel. Me levanté y vi algo que me sorprendió. Vi un folleto acerca de lo que yo creí que era la escuela de (nombre). Espero que así sea, pensé. Sólo hay una manera de probarlo.

"Austria, por favor necesito de tu ayuda" Me aparecí de repente en su habitación, estaba la puerta abierta y no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

"¿Ayuda para qué tonto?" Me dijo sin apartar la mirada de su libro de música.

"Para sacar a (nombre) de su escuela"

"¿Por lo menos sabes cómo se llama esa escuela y donde está?"

"Ja, mira lo que encontré." Le mostré el folleto con imágenes.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?"

"Te explico todo después. Aquí dice que se ubica en el sur de la capital" En ese momento se cayó una pequeña hoja, algo como un citatorio. Lo leí fuerte, de modo que Austria pudiera escucharme. "Mañana 4 de diciembre, a partir de las siete am, todos los padres deben recoger a sus hijos" Lo rompí "No, esto no puede ser"

"Entonces hay que ir ya. Recuerda que nos vamos mañana temprano. Todavía hay tiempo, corre"

"¿Me vas a llevar?"

Austria suspiró "Lo hago por ella, no por ti. Oye, ¿Al menos tienes un plan para sacarla?"

"Sí, por qué crees que vine." Le murmuré al oído mi asombrosa idea. Él se molestó.

"¡Esa es la idea más loca e indecente que he escuchado! No lo haré" Dijo, cruzandose de brazos.

"Pues entonces no la veremos más. ¿Acaso negarás que la quieres con nosotros?" Le sonreí traviesamente.

"Ay está bien. Lo haré, pero te repito, todo esto lo hago por (nombre), no por ti"

* * *

_De regreso contigo_

Ya era de noche y seguía lloviendo. Han pasado dos horas desde que te sacaron a la fuerza del hotel, sin poder despedirte de Prusia, de Austria, de Rusia, de Francia y de los demás. Te sentías muy enojada, en especial con tu maestra, también te sentías algo triste, pero muy sola; ya que tu amiga se había ido al norte de (país) y lo peor era que no pudiste decirle adiós. Te quedaste dormida en el asiento, y no despertaste hasta que casi llegaban al sur de la capital.

Sin embargo, algunas personas detuvieron el autobús, justo cuando llegaban a la escuela. Y entonces, unos jóvenes vestidos de negro entraron a la fuerza. Todos enloquecieron, y empezaron a gritar, hasta tú. Por suerte, no cargaban ninguna arma, lo que más que suerte, era extraño.

"Tranquilos, no venimos a robar nada ni es un asalto. Sólo venimos por una personita en especial" Ese acento, te resultaba familiar...

"Tonto, ¿Donde está? No la veo"

"Voy a buscarla entre éstos. Tú vigila" Pudiste ver la cara de sorpresa de una de tus compañeras.

"¿Y yo por qué?"

"Esta fue mi idea ¿No Austria? Por lo tanto, haz lo que te digo" Austria, pensaste y sonreíste alegremente. No eran secuestradores, sólo venían a buscarte. Buscaste entre tu mochila un trapo verde, el cual te lo pusiste en tu boca e improvisaste un desmayo, haciendo que un pequeño ruido se escuchara por el autobús. Abriste levemente los ojos y pudiste ver a Prusia acercándose a ti. Le guiñaste un ojo. El albino sonrió.

"Esta servirá. Vámonos" Prusia salió del autobús contigo en brazos, y ambos se escondieron detrás de una pared. Prusia se quitó su máscara, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Sonreíste al ver los ojos rubí del albino, mientras una fina lluvia los bañaba aún más. Te bajaste de sus brazos y chocaste con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.

"¡(Nombre)!" Era Austria

"A-Au-Austria. Has venido"

"No podía dejar que pasaras la navidad sola" Lo abrazaste, mientras en tu mente escuchabas un hermoso piano. Unas luces te distrajo, sabías quiénes eran. Te espantaste.

"Hay que irse ya, nos están buscando" dijiste, y los tres corrieron hasta un coche, para ir de nuevo, al norte de la capital. Donde Prusia te dijo que estarías mejor.

* * *

**Vamos a hacer un pequeño juego de elecciones a partir de este capítulo...Aiko...*Aiko entra rápidamente al cuarto***

**Aiko: Primera pregunta: En el capítulo 5, los países pondrán su árbol de Navidad, y decorarán todo. **

**Y yo la verdad no sé qué colores escoger. Pondré unas opciones:**

***Plateado y azul**

***Rojo y dorado ****(Esa la puse por los colores del árbol de mi casa)**

***Blanco y rojo**

**O si tienen alguna otra opción, digan. No muerdo.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo, hasta que me de tiempo. Dejen Reviews!**


	5. ¿Quieres conocerla?

**¿Quién vio No se aceptan devoluciones? La vi en el cine y me encantó, tenía ganas de llorar pero me pellizqué diciendo que no lo haría. Pero bueno, finalmente es una excelente película con un mensaje muy padre y ampliamente la recomiendo. **

**De verdad agradezco a todos los que le han dado a favoritos y han dejado reviews! Ya que sin ellos, no podría continuar la historia.**

**Este capítulo será un poco corto. Lamento mucho eso.**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

No podían subirse al coche, necesitabas ir a recoger tus cosas. Las pocas que tenías; tu ropa y algunos tesoros que escondías. Suerte que en tu maleta traías tu laptop y tu celular, que apenas te diste cuenta que Prusia la traía. Quien sabe cómo, pero así fue.

"Debo regresar por mis cosas" Suspiraste, cosa que definitivamente no querías.

"Tu no regresarás, yo lo haré" Una voz gruesa te interrumpió. Volteaste y te llevaste una gran sorpresa. Dos siluetas se acercaban lentamente a ustedes, por la luz de la luna que en ese momento salía, pudiste distinguir quienes eran. Tus ojos se iluminaron de la felicidad.

"¿Alemania? ¿Hungría?"

"Ja. Seguí a mi hermano y Austria hasta acá, por temor de que fuesen a hacer una locura contigo."

"Igual yo, la verdad es que te seré sincera: Tres hombres yendo a rescatar a una mujer...no me parece buena idea." Hungría dijo, sonriéndote. "Pero bueno, Alemania y yo iremos a recoger tus cosas."

"¿Cómo le harán?" Preguntaste. Sin embargo, había algo raro en ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, no estaban vestidos como los viste en la conferencia. Es decir, parecían agentes de policía.

"Nosotros tenemos nuestros métodos. No te preocupes hermosa" La castaña acarició tu pelo y se fue con el rubio hasta la entrada de tu escuela, donde el autobús estaba estacionado.

"Les encargo que saquen lo mío." Les gritaste. Qué suerte que lo tenías todo ordenado, y debías hacerlo de todas maneras, porque en su ausencia, los directivos harían revisión de dormitorios.

* * *

Hungría's POV

La verdad era que la ropa que tenía puesta me incomodaba un poco. Tenía demasiado tiempo que no me vestía de este modo, ya que suelo vestirme con mi típico uniforme verde o con vestidos de mi país. Sin faltar mi sartén, claro. No sé qué sería sin no lo tuviera, aunque por naturaleza, suelo ser ruda y sé defenderme con cualquier otro objeto, pero prefiero mil veces mi adorado y precioso sartén. A eso añádanle que tengo tacones y nunca los uso, excepto en fiestas como la que habría en unas dos semanas.

Pasamos todos los pasillos de la escuela, hasta que por fin llegamos a la sección correspondiente de (nombre) y sus compañeros. Aquí, Ludwig y yo teníamos una prioridad, o mejor dicho, una preocupación: Que nos creyeran. Para que el plan funcionara, tenía que recordar perfectamente los consejos que me dio él, que me los dijo mientras seguíamos a Gilbert y a Roderich:

_"Recuerda, para que todo salga bien, debemos hablar con el acento típico de aquí."_

_"Mantén pose seria"_

Entre otros, pero esos eran los más importantes. O al menos para mí lo eran. Muy bien Hungría, guarda pose y no menciones nada de yaoi, pensaba mientras caminaba por las canchas de futbol, cerradas por las lluvias que hubo el día de hoy. Ludwig estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando por fin la vimos: la casilla de entrada a la sección de (nombre). ¿Quién demonios tiene una casilla para secciones?

"Muy buenas noches" Saludó el alemán. Por fortuna, a él no se le notaba el acento alemán.

"Buenas noches ¿Qué buscan?". Habló el vigilante, sin despegar la mirada de su revista. Se veía demasiado joven para ser un vigilante, es decir, digamos que entre 19 y 22 años.

Me aclaré la garganta, era mi turno de hablar "Hemos venido a buscar las pertenencias de una alumna que el día de hoy-"

"Lo sé, la alumna (nombre y apellidos). Sé que fue secuestrada. Es más, creo que toda la escuela lo sabe, y eso que no tiene mucho que pasó. ¿Y para qué quieren sus cosas?" No le dije, pero me pareció muy grosero de su parte.

"Para analizarlas. Son órdenes de la policía"

"Está bien, pasen pasen, pero que sea rápido porque no quiero problemas con los directivos." Finalmente, él nos dejó entrar. Lo primero que noté fue un edificio de cuatro pisos. Supuse que era la escuela, porque en el piso de abajo había una cafetería. ¿Dónde estaban los dormitorios?

"Hungría, es por aquí" Alemania me hizo una seña, de que fuéramos hacia las escaleras de ese mismo edificio. "Estos son los dormitorios, según este mapa que me dio ese vigilante."

"¿Te dijo cuál era su habitación?"

"Ja, en el último piso, hasta el fondo del pasillo."

"¿Por qué la tendrán en el lugar más alejado de toda la escuela?"

"No lo sé. Pero no es tiempo de pensar en eso, debemos ir a recoger sus cosas" Los dos fuimos hasta el piso superior, lo cual era un poco cansado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a usar el elevador. Pero Alemania seguía como si nada, como si subir al cuarto piso era como subir al segundo de una casa normal. Creo que me cansé más por los tacones que traía puestos.

"Sabes algo Lud, me pareció algo grosero la forma en que ese señor habló de (nombre). Como si lo que él creyó que ocurrió fuera un chiste cruel."

"Ja, es lamentable. Aún con nuestras opiniones, no podemos hacer mucho."

"Sí podemos"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro que se puede, pero te lo digo después. Ahora, a lo que venimos."

Entre esas pláticas, llegamos al cuarto piso. Fuimos hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde supuestamente estaba el cuarto de (nombre). Abrimos la puerta de la habitación y nos quedamos impactados: Los cuartos eran demasiado grandes, como si pudiera caber una cama más. Pero ahí había solamente una. Las paredes pintadas de blanco y unas cobijas muy blancas como la nieve, pero esas eran de la escuela y no de ella.

"Este debe ser su cuarto." Dije triunfante

"Hungría, no tan fuerte." Alemania me espetó.

"Lo siento. Será mejor que empecemos a recoger sus cosas"

"Tienes razón" Dicho esto, ambos vaciamos cajones, donde sacamos toda su ropa. Bueno, yo me encargué de eso, mientras Ludwig ponía sus perfumes, cosas para el cabello y demás en una caja de zapatos. A mi gusto, su ropa era linda, pero debo admitir que necesitaba más, y tomé una decisión: Un día la llevaría de compras y la arreglaría para la fiesta de Nochebuena, entonces sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza.

"Lo lamento, fue un accidente. En un momento las levanto." Alemania gritó de repente. Debí imaginarlo, se le resbaló la caja de sus manos y por mala suerte ZAZ! se estrelló justo en mi cabeza. Por suerte, no muchas cosas se cayeron, pero vi algo que me pareció un poco extraño. Una hoja blanca, con algo escrito. Sólo lo guardé para mostrársela después a (nombre). Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella.

"¿Ya es todo?" Me dijo Alemania, con dos cajas de zapatos.

"Sí, podemos irnos ya" Le respondí cargando con unas maletas rosas. Suerte que no traía muchas cosas, si no hubiéramos parecido mulas de carga. Lo primero que noté fue que la lluvia había disminuido a una más ligera. Salimos del cuarto de (nombre), no sin antes darle una última mirada fría.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando por fin salimos de esa escuela, sin que ningún niño nos viera; la razón era que todos estaban en sus cuartos a estas horas. Austria, Prusia y (nombre) nos esperaban afuera, claro que en el coche que traíamos. Los tres estaban comiendo unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y algo de leche de vainilla. Irónico, pero no se me antojaron, y eso que me encantan y las compro cada que las veo.

"Muy bien. Será la hora de irnos" Alemania dijo, guardando las pertenencias de (nombre) en el coche, que ni era nuestro. Austria me dijo que ellos habían ido en taxi, a lo que yo me reí. Es que eso se me hizo un poco raro. Ninguno de los presentes tenía hambre, por lo que estábamos a punto de regresar al sur. Pero otra vez, la lluvia se intensificó, dejando una gran capa de neblina.

"No podemos regresar, buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche."

Digamos que no encontramos ninguno, ni una pequeña casa en renta. No quedó más remedio que quedarnos en el coche a dormir, y qué suerte que traíamos cobijas para no morir de frío. Nos acomodamos de la siguiente manera: Alemania y Prusia se quedaron en el frente. Austria, (nombre) y yo atrás. Ella se puso en medio de nosotros dos, ¿Y qué hicimos? Simple: la abrazamos y no la soltamos hasta la mañana siguiente. Prusia de seguro estaría un poco celoso... ¿No creen?

* * *

Francia's POV

Ayer quería ir con Prusia y España a un restaurante a buscar chicas por nuestra última estancia en este país. Pero España estaba con Romano, y Prusia...bueno, la verdad era que ayer lo fui a buscar en la noche a su cuarto, pero no abrió la puerta. Supuse que estaba dormido, por lo que mejor me fui a molestar a Inglaterra.

Toqué a su puerta en la madrugada, siendo aproximadamente las seis y media. No abrió, digo, debíamos irnos de aquí a las nueve y no había rastro de él. Lentamente, abrí su cuarto. Esto no puede ser, murmuré. Sólo se me ocurrió una cosa:

"Espagne, Espagne" grité afuera de su habitación. Éste abrió la puerta, vestido todavía en un short de tomates. Me pareció gracioso, pero no reí. Admito: me dieron ganas de irme con él a dormir otra vez.

"Ohh, Francia ¿Qué haces tan temprano?"

"¿Dónde está Prusia?"

"Ehhh, ¿Prusia? Ni idea." Me asomé a la habitación, pero nada. Sólo estaba una cama ya tendida y un bulto en la otra. Era Romano. "Me dijo que iba al sur, pero no se a qué sur se refería."

"¿Al sur del país? No lo creo, está muy lejano."

"Pues entonces no sé. Oh, ya recuerdo. Estaba a punto de salir con Romano por algo de comer cuando vi a Prusia y a Austria saliendo desesperadamente, y con unas bolsas en mano. Les pregunté a donde iban, y me dijeron que irían por (nombre). Y que la traían de vuelta a las siete de la mañana"

"Ohonhonhon. Espera...¿Austria?"

"Sí, Austria. No entiendo tu sorpresa Francia."

"Austria se vio pésimo tratando de sacarla de la conferencia."

"En eso tienes razón, pero el hecho de que ahora vaya por ella es muy bueno de su parte." Mi mejor amigo no estaba equivocado. Quizás sea cierto que Austria haya cambiado su actitud. Eso espero. "Francia, te quiero hacer una pregunta: ¿Cómo es ella?"

"¿Como es quién?"

"¿Cómo es (nombre)? ¿Qué tiene ella para que Rusia, Prusia y tú la quieran demasiado?"

"La realidad es que es muy difícil de explicar Espagne, Rusia me contó algo sobre ella en la conferencia de ayer. Pero desgraciadamente, no lo puede saber nadie."

"¿Le pasó algo malo?"

"Oui, algo demasiado malo, pero no te diré qué, hasta que le hables como le hablo yo o Prusia."

"Me encantaría conocerla y abrazarla como lo hizo Rusia o tú. Se ve muy tierna"

"Te la presentaremos otro día, pero la conocerás y te enamorarás de ella. Pero te quiero decir algo: protégela. No la dejes sola por favor"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque ella es..." Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos. "Sólo haz lo que te digo, por favor."

"De acuerdo, lo haré." Espagne estaba ajeno a mi situación, pero deseaba que así se quedara. Yo estaba a punto de meterme a su cuarto, cuando Prusia, Hungría, Alemania y Austria aparecieron. Con (nombre) enfrente de ellos.

"El ASOMBROSO yo ha llegado. Y también ellos. Y (Nombre)" Prusia dijo, jalándo su brazo hacia nosotros. Los otros restantes fueron a sus respectivos cuartos o no sé a dónde. Pero no me importaba, quería verla, nada más.

"Prusse, qué bueno, qué agradable sorpresa. Y tú (nombre) ¿cómo pasaste la noche? ¿No te hicieron nada malo?" Le dije a ella, acariciando su cabello. Debo reconocer que me porté un poco mal con mis amigos. Como si la única que importara en ese momento era (nombre) y nada más.

"Bien Francia gracias y no me hicieron nada." Me respondió, abrazándome.

"Me alegro de eso belle, pero bueno. Entra, hay alguien que quiere conocerte." La hice pasar a la habitación y ahí estaba Espagne. Se acercó a ella, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y en sus ojos se reflejaba la alegría de conocerla. Quién no estaría contento, de todas formas es una chica muy linda, no entiendo cómo es que ella sufrió tanto.

"(Nombre), él es Espagne. Espagne, esta hermosa chica, es (nombre)." Suspiré.

"Hola (nombre)" Dijo dándole dos besos en sus mejillas y poniendo sus dos manos en sus hombros. Típico saludo de españoles. Prusia y yo sentimos un ataque de celos, mientras que (nombre) se sonrojó levemente.

"H-Hola España. Es un gusto conocerte."

"El gusto es mío, señorita. Puedes llamarme Antonio." Quien sabe si por el acento de Espagne, ella quedó enamorada, la probabilidad: Cien por ciento. Digo, si yo fuera mujer, me hechizaría con su acento. A veces desearía ser mujer... Algo raro noté en ella: no sonrió, desde el momento que conoció a mi amigo no sonrió. ¿Estará nerviosa? Que estuviera tranquila, Prusia, España y yo estaríamos con ella, y no le haríamos lo que ellos le hicieron.

"Bueno chicos. Es hora de irse a ya saben dónde, acuérdense que debemos salir de aquí ya."

"Oui, pero el problema es ocultarla de los demás."

"Eso sí. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?"

"¿Y si la guardamos en la maleta? Es broma. Le haremos del mismo modo que hicimos al llegar aquí: Ustedes se adelantan y yo llego con ella después. Servirá, confíen en mí." Dijo Prusia, acariciando la mejilla de (nombre).

"Ah Romano, ven aquí, debes conocer a (nombre)." Gritó España, jalando su brazo. Lo feo: el lastimado.

"Ayyyyyy." La chica se quejó y nosotros nos enfurecimos con él. Pero claro, él que iba a saber.

"Lovi, ella es (nombre)."

"¿Quién? ¿Ella?" Él besó su mano. "Un gusto, signorina. Yo soy Italia del Sur, pero usted me puede decir Lovino." Romano puede ser un caballero con las damas, eso fue lo que aprendí hoy.

El plan resultó perfecto. Todos se creyeron el cuento que Prusia era el hermano, novio de (nombre). Y a la hora, ya todos estábamos en el avión que nos llevaría a America. Yo me fui con ella y Prusia. España se fue con Romano y alguien más que no recuerdo.

* * *

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC. Deseo que este año se llene de bendiciones y buenos deseos para ustedes y sus familias. También les deseo un muy feliz y próspero ****2014. Sin sus reviews y apoyo, no estaría escribiendo, es más, ni siquiera tendría cuenta de Fanfiction.**

**Realmente agradezco sus reviews, de todos ustedes. Mi regalo de navidad sería que esta historia llegara a los 30 reviews para el capítulo 5. Por favooor!**


End file.
